Love of the Moon
by Xanthae
Summary: A meeting at night before the wedding will change both Sakura's and Yue's life forever. SY [ CHAPTER 7 UP! ]
1. NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING

LOVE OF THE MOON  
by Xanthae  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
AN: This is my first fic, please be nice. This story was inspired by a   
story that I read on this site. This first chapter is named after that story   
by BLUEMERMAID3280 but will be different. Though the first chapter might   
similiar to BLUEMERMAID3280's but will not end the the same way in this   
chapter or the rest of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters in this story, CLAMP does.  
  
By the way this is a Yue/Sakura fic.  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
CHAPTER ONE - THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
Sakura flew through the night letting the wind brush her face with its   
coolness. The night was beautiful with its twinkling stars. The moon was   
out and full. From the skies looking up, the moon was large and glowing   
every so bright.   
  
She closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her. She flew blindly   
until she felt a small faint tug on her heart. The feel of familiar magic   
opened her eyes. A smile came upon her lips and eyes twinkled with memories.   
With a great flap of her wings she turned to the magic aura.  
  
There upon the roof the church was Yue. Arms wrapped around his legs as he   
looked up at the moon. His eyes looked at the moon with soft eyes and a   
serene expression. The light of the moon upon him made him glow with the   
radiance and beauty of the silver full moon. His silver tress danced lightly   
with the gentle breeze of the night. Long strands occasionally brush before   
his eyes before retreating back with the help of the gentle winds. His shawl   
flapped gently behind his wings. He looked incredibly beautiful under the   
moonlight.  
  
She landed softly upon the rooftop staring at her guardian. She was careful   
not to make any noise to startle the moon guardian. Then again, he is always   
aware of his surroundings. He is a guardian and he is magic. Of course he   
would know that she is here. Once her feet touched the roof she folded her   
wings and it disappeared.  
  
Her eyes never left the moon guardian. His eyes closed for a moment. His BR  
serene face remained. "Why you are still awake mistress?" he asked in a BR  
casual voice. A voice she still found to be music to her ears.

Sakura noted a sparkle in his eyes. Everything else about him remained   
hidden in the serene expression. She smiled at him as she moved to his side.   
"Sakura," she gave him a small kiss on his cheeks before sitting beside him.

She saw his eyes open quickly and feel him stiffen at the kiss. A flash of   
emotion came and gone from his eyes. He remained serene and calm as ever.   
She could tell that he was fighting with himself. He his head to the side   
and looked down. Locks of hair fall to cover his profile. Sakura just   
smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"Why are..." he didn't finish when she brush his hair away from his face and   
look at him with such loving eyes. His silver pale blue eyes stared at her   
with surprise. He was completely stunned by her.  
  
Her fingers brushed against his cheeks as she continued to look at him with   
loving eyes. With a gentle smile she replied, "I couldn't fall asleep. I   
needed air so I decide to fly a bit." She gave him a sheepish expression at   
the excuse.  
  
"Tomorrow..." She stopped him with a finger to his lips. Again he look at   
him with surprise, eyes wide and on her.  
  
All she did was smile. "Tomorrow is my wedding day. A day that will change   
my life forever," she said with a sad sigh. "I feel so nerous - jittery to   
be exact - that I couldn't sleep."  
  
With a swift turn from her hand, he hid behind a curtain of silver hair. Her   
hand brushed through his hair as he turned. "It's only a ceremony," he said   
in a neutral voice.   
  
Neutral as it sound like but she caught the struggle of emotions with each   
word he spoke. She smiled again. "It not only a ceremony. It is my wedding   
ceremony. A wedding. Something that will change me forever. Nothing will   
ever be the same again. This is the turning point of my life, the once in a   
life time chance of happiness..." there was a sudden sadness in her eyes.   
"Or I'll find sadness..."  
  
She looked at him. His eyes reveal his struggle. He understood what she   
said but he wasn't accepting it. No, he won't accept it by the fierce denial   
in his eyes. He unfold his legs and let it stretch on the rooftop. He was   
uneasy with this. "You...love him don't you?" he asked unexpectedly. There   
was a hidden pain in his eyes. He tried to hide his face behind a curtain of   
hair.  
  
"I do love him..." she said but somehow her heart wasn't into it. She was   
feeling something else. For the first time, staring at Yue something   
changed.  
  
"Do you love me as well?" he asked looking down. There was stiffness after   
he asked the question. He was preparing for an answer he might not like.  
  
"I do love you!" She grabbed the moon guardian's hand and held the hand to   
her heart. She looked up at him with the understanding that he wanted to be   
loved too. Yet his eyes revealed something else.  
  
There was genuine love in his eyes. Love that seem to for her. Love like   
true love. Sakura's eyes widen for a moment. Yue...her precious moon   
guardian was in love with her! Can it really be?  
  
For the last seven years of her life, she had loved Yue more than she loved   
anyone else. However, his emotions were impossible to read. She had decided   
not to pursue the moon guardian's affection afraid that he might reject her   
love. Not only that, Yue was a creation. He had no soul or a heart. How   
can he truly love someone back? It was much safer to pursue her second love,   
Syaoran. He is human with a soul. He loved her back.  
  
"How can you love him and me at the same time?" he asked turning his gaze   
back to the moon. "Can you love me? I am only a creation. I have no soul   
or heart to love." He voice was shakily, almost broken.  
  
He rose from the roof. He spread his wings. "Yue!" she called out rising as   
well. He just shook his head and flapped his wings. He took off in the   
direction of the moon. Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
The tears surprised Sakura the most. Her moon guardian was crying. Sadness   
came to her. She wanted to go after him but something held her back, her own   
heart. She couldn't be with him. She had promised herself to someone else   
already. Being with Yue will only make things worst. Yet she can't help but   
think about those tears.  
  
Instinctively she reached with her magic to the moon guardian. Guided by   
love of her heart, she touched the moon guardian's aura. Her eyes widened at   
what she found. She felt two souls and the beating of synchronized hearts.  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
Thus end Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it. More is to come. I have   
everything planned out. It is the matter of writing it out now. Please R&R.   
Please give constructive criticism. 


	2. DAY OF THE WEDDING

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
By Xanthae  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
AN: Chapter two is here! It is the day of the wedding, Syaoran's and Sakura's   
wedding! However, it is just the day of the wedding. The actual wedding will not be   
here, that is the next chapter! Please R & R!  
  
I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
  
Xanthae  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its characters.  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
CHAPTER TWO - DAY OF THE WEDDING  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
The church was packed with family, friends and strangers. Flowers were arranged   
beautifully around the church, along the isles, and alter. Ribbons lines the isles and   
decorated much of the church. There was an arch with white flowers and ribbons   
where the priest awaited the couple to be together before him.  
  
Yue pulled away from the window of the church. It was too much for him to see. His   
control was slipping. He quickly turned and flew into the sky before anyone could spot   
him. He landed on the nearest tallest building. Once he landed he willed his wings away.   
He step into the shade and leaned against the brick wall of a small shed. He closed his   
eyes and thought of last night.  
  
Last night...he didn't know what happened to him last night. He had gone to the church   
for quiet reflection... To remember all the memories of the past. Memories of his   
mistress growing up in power, maturity, strength, and in beauty. With each day that past,   
Yue found the mistress becoming more and more beautiful. The more beautiful she grew,   
the more he found himself staring at his mistress. The more he felt he needed to be closer   
to the mistress.  
  
For many years, he had pushed hard against those feelings, pushing them aside. He was   
afraid to explore those feelings. He was afraid of what it might bring. So he just pushed   
them aside. However, it was difficult to especially when he was close to the mistress   
even when sleeping in his false form. He could feel her aura when he slept and when he   
did, those emotions came back and hit him hard. It took all the disciple that he instilled   
in himself to not react to those feeling, to ignore them and continue to sleep.  
  
To see her last night under the gentle glow of the light of the moon, made her look   
absolutely beautiful. He tried so hard to push away those feelings that he didn't quite   
understand. Yet with every push, they slip back. With spoken word that came out of   
her pink little lips, it was music to his ears. With each bat of the eyes, his heart raced.   
With each smile, the more he stared.  
  
The kiss she had given him on his cheek... He could still feel it. The tender lips upon   
his pale cheeks. It sent shock to his body. He had to push the feeling aside. He had   
turned to the side, letting his hair hide his eyes. They say that the eyes reveal more   
emotions than any other part of your body. He was in inner turmoil.  
  
He was quite shocked when she had touched him. Surprised at the look of her eyes.   
Her touch was warm against his face. Heat flowed as did magic. So gentle was her   
touch, soothing and so right against his skin. How he wished he could keep her hand,   
her warmth with him forever.   
  
Her finger against his lips. Again he was shocked. She was being intimate with him.   
What was in her eyes that sparkle so bright? He wanted to reach out to her and   
touch her. He wanted to hold her against his body.   
  
He had turned around letting hair cover his weakness. Then they spoke of the   
ceremony. He knew how important it was for her. Ceremonies are always important   
otherwise it would be pointless. However, to maintain his control, controlled his voice   
and tried to speak in casual coldness as he always did with her.  
  
Her words hurt him. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen the   
following morning. To see her happy with the love of her life, Syaoran, he didn't want   
to accept it. He didn't want her to be happy with Syaoran. No, he wanted her to be   
happy with him and only him.  
  
Yet everything came down to what human call love. Love one thing that he didn't   
understand. There were so many meanings for love. It is one of the hardest emotions   
to define especially true love. They say that true love is something that makes couples   
happy with one another. There is a special feeling that comes when one truly love one   
another. Did his mistress have this special feeling for Syaoran? What of him?  
  
Her answer didn't please him. This special feeling was to be for one person. She said   
that she love him as well but how can she? The special feeling he knew belonged to   
Syaoran. She can't love him. He was just a mere creation. He never learned to   
understand emotions nor did he ever believe he had any. Suddenly tears came to his   
eyes, his body began to tremble, and chest filled with pain. He couldn't take it anymore,   
he flew away.  
  
He had flown back to Yukito's place. He didn't land on the roof. Instead he landed on   
the ground and went inside the house. Falling to his knees, he wept long and hard. He   
couldn't stop the tears or his trembling body. It seemed like an eternity before they   
stopped. Once it stopped, he went to the bed that his false form slept in and laid down.   
Closing his eyes, he changed to his false form.  
  
"Yue?"   
  
The voice broke this train of thought. He opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo standing   
in front of him. He must have been lost in his thoughts to not hear her approach him.   
He just looked at her with his casual coldness.  
  
She smiled at him, a friendly smile. "The ceremony is about to beginning. Aren't you   
coming in?" she asked.  
  
He just nodded. She turned around and started to walk the way she came. Taking a   
few steps after her, he paused. She paused too as if she sensed his pause. She turned   
to look at him with curiosity in her eyes and facial expression.  
  
He reached in the collar of his uniform and drew something from around his neck.   
He drew out a gold locket. It was a around locket framed in gold with an engraving   
of a sakura flower on it. "This is for my mistress," he said handing it to Tomoyo who   
looked at the locket curiously.  
  
She took it in her hand. Staring at a moment before turning back to him smiling, "I'll   
give it to her." She resumed walking again.  
  
He followed behind. Upon reaching the last steps before he is seen, he allowed his   
false form to emerge. He allowed his false form to walk the rest of the way. Yue   
watched through the eyes of his false form as they approached the church front steps.   
Strange feeling came over him as he got closer. A feeling of wanting to turn around   
and run. A feeling of wanting tear everything apart. A feeling of wanting to wept again.   
He didn't understand. All he could do was watch as they ascend the stairs to the front   
steps of the church.  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
Summary of Chapter Three - Time of the Ceremony:  
  
As Sakura goes ahead with the wedding, her feelings are getting in the way. Will she   
actual go through with the wedding or will she change her mind?  
  
-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----X-----  
  
AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter and the little summary of what to is come next   
chapter. I hope you understand what is going on so far. Please R&R!  
  
Xanthae


	3. TIME OF THE CEREMONY

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
BY XANTHAE  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
Disclaimer - CCS does NOT belong to me.  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all those  
who reviewed my story! THANK YOU!!!  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
CHAPTER THREE - TIME OF THE CEREMONY  
  
Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself for quite some   
time now, at least an hour...in her gown. White wedding princess seams with   
v neck front and v drop front waist also punctuated with some gold trim. The   
fabric is beautiful pure white, embossed velvet, punctuated with just the   
right amount of gold trim. Attractive diamond-shaped cutouts on the sleeves   
and skirt are edged with gold. Lace-up back with gold cord. At the back   
attached at the waist is a white train about three feet long. She was   
beautiful but her eyes were not fixed on her beautiful gown or herself. She   
stared ahead looking into her own eyes as her mind raced.  
  
All she saw was the tears that fell from the moon guardian. A tear drop   
falling sparkled under the light of the moon. A sudden gust of wind, the   
tear hit her on her cheeks. Despite the chill of the wind, the warmth of the   
tear spread through her making her warm against the chilly wind. All she   
could do was to stare at the angel flying away.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as her hand instinctively reached to touch her cheek   
at the memory.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ready?" Tomoyo came in smiling and looked quite cheerful.  
  
Sakura quickly recovered and gave Tomoyo a plastered smile. However, her   
friend was a very keen on facial expressions as well as body expressions.   
Sakura could tell that Tomoyo noticed that her smile was a fake by the way   
Tomoyo's cheerful face turned to a serene expression. She became more   
mature.  
  
"What is wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she closed the door gently, another sign   
that Tomoyo noticed. She walked toward Sakura and stopped before her.  
  
Sakura turned back to the mirror staring at herself. "Nothing. Just nervous   
about the wedding," Sakura said nervously. Her hands tightened with the   
skirt of her gown in her hand.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend not buying what Sakura had said. She knew that   
there was something deeper in Sakura's heart that made her sad. Sakura knew   
that Tomoyo knew that something was deeper that was bothering her. Yet   
Sakura was unable to tell her best friend since elementary school.  
  
Tomoyo took one step closer, staring at Sakura from the mirror. Sakura   
stared back at Tomoyo from the mirror. Tomoyo then smiled. "I understand.   
When you need to talk you I am here to listen," Tomoyo put on her usual   
cheerfulness.  
  
Sakura sighed with relief and smiled back. "Thank you, Tomoyo."  
  
"So are you ready?" she asked as she eyed the dress on Sakura, examining it,   
assessing it.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
It struck Sakura that it didn't sound right. Something about it didn't sound   
right. The wedding suddenly didn't seem right anymore. To love Syaoran   
didn't seem right... Nothing seems right any more...  
  
Accept...  
  
Accept...  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Yue asked me to give this to you!" Tomoyo handed   
Sakura a gold locket.  
  
Sakura froze. Yue gave her a locket? She stared down at her hand. A small   
gold locket about one and a half inch with an engraving of a sakura flower.   
The flower was beautifully etched with color of pink. Sakura hesitated for a   
moment before reaching to open the locket. When she did, her eyes widen with   
surprise.  
  
Inside was a picture and a lock of silver hair. It was of Yue with a serene   
expression and a warm smile. A smile... A picture of him smiling...  
  
The silver lock of hair....  
  
Yue's lock of hair...  
  
Yue...  
  
Nothing seems right any more...  
  
Accept...  
  
Accept...  
  
Yue...  
  
"Come on! The wedding will start soon!" Tomoyo took her hand and dragged her   
out before she could say or do anything.  
  
Standing there before the red carpet drapped with sakura petals, she stared   
at the people before her. At the alter, the priest stood there with his   
bible in hand smiling warmly at her. Syaoran stood proudly in a matching   
white suit beside the priest with the best-man, handsome Eriol in midnight   
blue. Off to one side beside the groom and best-man is Takashi Yamazaki,   
Yukito Tsukishiro, and Tetsuya Nomura who is Naoko's current boyfriend. On   
the other side was Tomoyo who was the maid of honor and beside her is Chiharu   
Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and finally Naoko Yanagisawa. The boys wore midnight   
blue suits and the girls wore a pastel blue color gowns with matching   
jewelry. Standing in the pews were the many friends that she had gain over   
the years and family. All of them looked so happy and cheerful.  
  
A sudden feeling of guilt overwhelms her. She took one hesitated step   
forward toward the doorway where her father was waiting for her. She   
swallowed hard. She looked forward from underneath the veil not to look at   
Syaoran but at Yukito wondering about Yue.  
  
Then it hit her. Two days after the wedding, Yukito and her brother are   
leaving the country. Both are going to Europe to medical school and won't be   
back for several years!  
  
What of Yue?! He will have no one. He will be alone with no one but   
himself. He can't stay asleep forever! Tears start to form in her eyes.   
Yue can't live in this world, he wasn't human. It wasn't fair. Yue will be   
alone. All he has is dreams. No one to love him. No one to hold him when   
he is sad. No one to share his thoughts. No one... No wonder he never   
close to anyone. He has no one and never be with anyone.   
  
Frozen.  
  
How can she do this to him? How can she abandon him like this? How can she   
just get married and move on? Is Yue forever to live within Yukito, watching   
from his eyes while he is trapped within? Is he to be alone forever, to be   
forgotten?  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks under the white veil. Her legs trembling along   
with her arms. Her body was trembling with the pain of her broken heart.   
Her father stopped and looked down at her with curious look. He knew   
something was wrong but couldn't see underneath the veil.  
  
"NO!" She cried out. She yank her arms from her father. She turned and ran   
out.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran called out running after her.  
  
She ignored the voice. She continued to run. Tears streamed down her face.   
She ran through the doors, through the halls, through the doors and out into   
the outside world.  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
Summary of Chapter Four - Confessions of the Heart  
  
As the title say, confessions of the heart. Will either Yue or Sakura tell each other what they are  
feeling for each other?   
  
Xanthae


	4. CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
BY XANTHAE  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
DISCLAIMER - CCS is not mine and it never will be.  
  
AN: Chapter four is here! Thank you for all those who reviewed! Thank You! Thank You! This chapter is a bit sappy and waffy. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART  
  
Through the eyes of his false form, Yue could see the beautiful white wingless angel walking down the isle. Beautiful couldn't describe her. Her golden brown hair cascaded down to her waist like soft gentle waves. They glittered like the stars under the soft light of the room. A small crown adorned with white roses decorated her head. The gown that she wore hugged her perfect figure revealing her appealing curves enhancing her beauty.  
  
He couldn't help it but stare at her. Yue wanted to reach out to her, to hold her in his arms. He wanted to feel her silken hands against his own. He wanted to catch her scent again. He wanted to be with her so much yet she was out of his reach. She was not meant to her his. She belonged to someone else.  
  
He was meant to be alone like the solitary moon in the night sky always watching over the world but couldn't join in. Like the moon, he can only watch never join. He can only come out in darkness and leave before dawn. He wondered if he truly meant to be alone. How he wish now that he never awaken from the book that his former master sealed him in. If he never awakened, he would never feel so broken right now. He would never be hurt a second time.  
  
In the dark sub-consciousness of his false form, a trickle of a tear fell from his eyes, down his cheeks to the invisible floor. Yue reached to touch where his tears came from. More tears flow down as his heart was crumbling within. He stared out once more and his eyes locked onto his mistress. Through the thin white veil, he could see her emerald eyes staring at her. Her beautiful emerald eyes that held so much love for those around her. Eyes that he could drown in. Eyes that was always soft to him and brought smile to his lips whenever he saw them. He was going to lose it to the descendant of Clow!  
  
He couldn't bear it. He wanted to come out and run to her. However, he knew he couldn't. As tears stream down, he closed his eyes. His hands tighten in a fist. His body trembling. His heart racing with fear of those words that she would say to someone other than to him. He keep himself from exploding out and calling for him, he curled himself in a ball tightly fighting the pain of his heart. All he could think about were the happy times that they were together. Telling himself that she loved him like a friend but never real love. Telling himself that they were just friends and nothing more...  
  
Nothing more than just friends...  
  
Nothing more...  
  
Yet that was hurting him more and more. Tears won't stop.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yue's head jerked up. His eyes connected to those of his false form. He could see her. Her cry, her yanking her arms from her father's arms, her running away. Tears. He could see her tears flowing. The clutch of his locket around her neck.   
  
Yue's eyes widen. His locket! She ran holding his locket in her hand. Does that mean she carried for him. His heart raced. He needed to know. He needed out. He needed to see her. He has to talk to her, ask her. He has too now.  
  
From behind him came a flash of bright white light. Blinding him. He had to cover his eyes with his arms.  
  
Touya was completely stunned by his sister's action. He stared at her as she ran clutching a locket around her neck. He wanted to go after her and was about to when there was a blinding light by the alter. He stared and his eyes widen. It was coming from Yukito. He froze and watched what happened.  
  
Yukito glowed with white light, blinding white light. Everyone had to shield their eyes with their arms. However, he remained frozen and his eyes locked on Yukito. Yukito's body shimmer with light before white wings sprout forth from his back. His body seemed to stretch into something unrecognizable. From that something separated from Yukito's shimmering form. Two shimmering bodies took shaped. One with wings and the other without.  
  
Touya's eyes went wider. The other figure was no other than Yukito's true form, Yue. Yue is separated from his false form. As he stared, Yukito collapsed to the ground. Touya immediate reaction to was run to his fallen friend. The light has faded away yet.  
  
Gathering Yukito in his arms, he looked at the winged angel. He could see the complete shock on the angel's face when his face was upon his false form now separated from him. Yue stared at himself then at his false form. Touya then noted something. There were tears in the angel's eyes. One question came to mind, why?  
  
Yue looked up at the door. "Sakura..." his voice filled with longing and need. Touya's eyes somehow softened. He felt he understood the angel. The angel was properly in love with his sister or something like that.  
  
Yue then took off after his sister. He was left holding to Yukito in his arms. The light faded away and chaos insued.  
  
Sakura ran like there was no tomorrow. Her vision blurred with tears. The pain in her heart hurt her more than she could bear. She ran blindly until she couldn't anymore. She fell to her knees panting as tears fell unrestraint.   
  
How could she do this to Yue? How can she leave him alone like this? Doesn't he deserve to be loved? He was always there when she needed him. He was there to give her advice and ears. He doesn't treat her like a child. He always protected her. Yet has she done for him? All she has done was support his existence and use his powers in combat. All she ever does was use him and never once did he complain.  
  
She closed her eyes and wept. As she wept, her own heart and mind unconsciously reached out to the Moon Guardian. Once she touched his aura her eyes snapped open wide. She froze. She turned around quickly.  
  
The angel landed. Her heart raced. Did he really felt that way? Did he really love her?  
  
Yue found her. She had run all the way to Yukito's house. She was on her knees and she was weeping. He landed behind her but it seem that she had sense her coming. She turned to him with wide eyes, eyes brimming with tears.   
  
Yue looked at Sakura and saw something in her emerald eyes. Her eyes soften and emotions seem to fill her eyes. Tentatively he stepped forward. "Sakura..." he stopped. He didn't know what to say to her. How can he explain to her? How do he approach her?  
  
However, it seem that he didn't have to. She ran to him hugging tightly to him. Her body molded against him perfectly. Her warmth flowed from her body to his. Her scent filled his senses. He could do nothing but hold her. "Yue..." she whispered brokenly. "Yue... I'm sorry."  
  
His eyes widen. Why was she apologizing to him? "Sakura? What is wrong? Why did you run away from your wedding?" he asked trying to sound neutral but failed miserably.   
  
Sakura loosen her grip on him and nestled her head against his chest. She didn't look at him. "You love me don't you?" she asked softly.  
  
His eyes widen. Though she wasn't looking at him, he turned his head away. He remained silent. Did he love her? Better yet, does he deserve her love? He has done nothing worthy of her love. In this world, from what he learned from his false form, love meant being able to give something back to the one you loved.   
  
What has he given her? What has he given her worthy of her love? Nothing! Loving her meant being there for her physically and mentally being there for her not his false form. His false form and him are two different hearts.   
  
Loving her meant providing her. He never lived with humans before. All the human contact was restricted to his mistress, her best friend, her brother and his false form. He never experience living like a human before. What can he do to provide for her in this world?  
  
"Yue... I can feel it in your heart... You love me. I can feel it between us," she said softly rising her head to look at him.  
  
He looked down to his side. He let his hair hide his face. Tears were threatening to over flow. "You should've married him," he said coldly.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura brushed his hair away.   
  
He closed his eyes and his body trembled. He didn't want to breakdown in front of her. "He should've married him," he paused for a moment to collect his voice and control. "You should've married him. He loved you... He loved you more than I can. He will there for you when I cannot. He can provide where I can't. He can love you more than I can," he said was closed his eyes tighter. Yet tears managed to escape from them.  
  
They escaped, flowing down his cheeks. He tried to hide them behind his hair and his hands. However, the tears refuse to remain hidden. He was unable to stop, unable to stop them from flowing.  
  
Sakura's eyes soften as she watched the moon guardian trying to hide his tears, trying to stop them. He was failing miserably. Broken to see her like this, she took him into her arms, holding his trembling body as the tears kept on flowing.   
  
Once Yue's seem to have subsided Sakura lifted his head up so that they face each other. Tears still linger in Yue's eyes. She gave him a soft smile as she wiped his tears away from his eyes. He just stared at her with longing in his eyes. She cupped his cheeks and she leaned forward.  
  
She closed her eyes as their lips touched. His lips parted for her as hers pressed against his. She could taste him. His lips were of vanilla, soft and warm. He returned her kiss. Their kiss became more passionate with each other longing for each other.   
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms held onto her waist and back. Their bodies pressed against each other. He felt so warm against her body. This felt so right to her. There were no regrets at all.  
  
Sakura stopped the kiss when she felt hot tears falling down her cheeks. They were not her tears. Her eyes opened, she saw that Yue open his eyes and stare at her. Tears just streamed down. It was that instance that she knew, he truly felt for her.   
  
"Yue..." she wanted to tell her what was in her heart. However, Yue silenced her with a soft touch of his finger upon her lips.  
  
At first she waited for him to speak but instead he look down with a sad expression. His eyes were soft brimming with more tears. But then, he turned to her. "I love you. I have always loved you ever since I first saw you. But you were just a child. I shook it off believing it was nothing. You loved Yukito like a father; maybe what I felt was the same. I cared only because Yukito cared for you. But as time went by, the feeling grew and grew.   
  
"With every battle we fought, with all the time we spent together, that feeling never died down. I tried to push it away but the feeling got stronger and stronger until I can no longer deny it any further. Yet I couldn't tell you.   
  
"I tried so hard to live with this feeling but it continues to eat at my heart. Every time I see you, my heart aches with longing. All I wanted was you and only you. Yet you didn't love me. You loved him. I wanted to take you from him yet I didn't. I didn't want you to hate me. I just what you to be happy..." Yue said turning away from him. He let his hair hide his face again.  
  
"Yue..." Sakura was moved by his words. His words touched her heart more than anything. She felt so happy to hear them. She closed her eyes. She reached into her own heart. What did she feel?  
  
She felt something she never did before. Something special, something wonderful. She brush is hair away. She looked at him lovingly. "I love you too," she said softly to him.  
  
His eyes widen before they soften. He returned the smile with love in his eyes.  
  
AN: Longer than my other chapters so far. I was thinking about ending it here but I think I'll continue on. Anyways, for those who review this story and you know who you are: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Please continue to review! I appreciate your thoughts on the story so far. 


	5. INTERLUDE

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
BY XANTHAE  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
DISCLAIMER - CCS is not mine and it never will be.  
  
AN: I have decided to not leave out Syaoran. This is his story... well, from the girl's point of view.  
I didn't put her name in, I let you guess. Anyone who can't guess, you will have to wait for the next  
chapter then.  
  
Anyway... Thank you for all those who reviewed! Thank You! Thank You! This chapter is a bit sappy  
and waffy. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it.  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - INTERLUDE  
  
She was like the moon watching the earth from a distance. Like the moon she watched him from  
a distance. Always observing from a distance never touch. She could only give him her support  
in whatever he chooses to do.  
  
_...A month before the wedding..._  
  
She stared at the pink card with her heart racing. Her hands were shaking as she held it. Her  
breathing became quick and shallow. She knew what it. Tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
Closing her eyes, she opened the envelop. She let her hands move, removing the card inside.  
Heart racing and breathing shallow and short. She opened her eyes and looked at the card. Pink  
with sakura flower design on it. Already, tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Her finger flipped the card open. She saw it. The names. Then everything came crashing down.  
The card fell to the floor. Her face hidden behind her hands. She wept.  
  
_...A week before the wedding..._  
  
She sat on the swing staring out at the beautiful blue cloudless sky. She sat there ignoring  
everything around her. She didn't hear him come. He sat on the other swing beside her and still  
she didn't respond to him. He held the pink sakura invitation card in his hand.  
  
"Are you all right with this?" he asked turning his face to her.  
  
She didn't respond at first but her eyes soften. She didn't turn to him but look down at her feet  
for a moment. She turned to him slowly and caught sight of the card. She turned away. "It's fine  
with me," she said in a neutral voice.  
  
He knew better but he let it go. "Are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said closing her eyes and leaning back slightly while still holding on to the chains of  
the swing. She didn't want to him to see inner turmoil. She didn't want him to see her broken  
heart.  
  
There was a long pause. He rose from his swing. She looked at him. He smiled at her gently.  
"You really love him don't you. You can't hide your love from me. I must admit, I admire your  
strength and devotion to him. I just hope you will find your happiness someday," he said looking  
straight ahead.  
  
She looked down once more. "I can do nothing but give him my support. I just want him to be  
happy. If he is happy with her then I will be happy," she said.  
  
"But will you be fine with that?" he asked.  
  
She didn't look up as her eyes closed. She turned away from him.  
  
_...Three days before the wedding..._  
  
She was smiling, looking cheerful when the door opened before her. He smiled when he saw her  
not noticing how fake her cheerful expression is. She had taught he would have noticed but he  
didn't. By his happy expression, he was too occupied to notice. This sadden her within her. She  
fought to run to him telling him how much she loved him still. Yet seeing his happy face, she  
couldn't do it.  
  
Sitting by the sofa and taking one of the biscuits on the dish on the coffee table, she ate silently  
and slowly. She could only stare at him as she took a bit. He was definitely happy, energetic,  
glowing and smiling. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. This made her sad.  
  
When he offered her a piece of cake, he began asking her questions about Hong Kong and of  
the family. She replied with all the calmness and casualness she could muster without giving  
herself away.  
  
However after a while, silence. She hesitated to speak, afraid that she might reveal herself. Now  
wasn't the time. She bit her lip. She look at him, at his face. "Do you love her?" she asked.  
  
The thought of that girl put him in a daze. It was a sign that he loved her. Yet she wondered  
what was for her. She loved him with all of her heart. Was she doomed forever to love someone  
who can't return her love? How did she deserve such fate?  
  
Before he could answer, she ran out. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She didn't  
want him to see her broken heart.  
  
_...Day of the wedding..._  
  
She stood in the front row watching him intently as he waited for his bride. He was handsome in  
his white tuxedo and his eyes flickered with happiness. There was love in those eyes. How she  
wish they were for her, the love and happiness in those eyes.  
  
The music began to play. She turned to the back of the isle. There SHE stood in a beautiful  
white wedding gown. SHE smiling radiantly looking ahead. She could only image herself there,  
in the white gown. HE belonged to her. Not HER. She wanted to cry. She wanted to stop  
everything and declare her love to him once more. HE was supposed to be hers. Tears came to  
her eyes. She held back.  
  
She stared at HER with deep hurt in her heart. As she stared at HER, she noticed something.  
HER eyes were different that she imaged them to be. She followed HER line of sight. The silver  
hair man...Yukito. She blinked a few times.  
  
Then SHE turned and ran. She stared at the spot where SHE stood. She turned to the man at  
the alter. He looked utterly shocked. His eyes never left the spot where SHE stood.  
  
She found him sitting alone at the now empty balcony of the church. He stared at the ground  
with sadness and disbelief. She stared at him silently from afar, afraid to approach. Afraid that  
he might reject her.  
  
"Syaoran..." she whispered softly as her feet themselves move her forward. The closer she got  
the more she saw of him. Disheveled with his hair tousled, unbuttoned shirt and undone tie.  
  
"Why?" he whispered in disbelief and closed his eyes.  
  
She had no answers. However, she couldn't see him hurt like this. Without a second thought she  
wrapped her arms around him. "No matter what happens, you will always have my support and  
friendship," she said softly into his ears.  
  
He didn't pull away but rested against her body. Her arms wrapped around him body tighter in  
the bliss of having him in her embrace. This was enough. There was no need to confess her love  
for him. Being there for him was enough for now. His heart was broken and it would time to  
heal. Also time to love again. Until that times come she will wait.  
  
This was enough. "Syaoran? What are you going to do now?" she asked softly.  
  
His eyes open slowly. He looked up at her in silence for a moment before he looked down.  
"Home," he closed his eyes.  
  
He pulled away from her and walked away from her. She just stood there staring at him.  
  
"Then I am coming too!" she said with enthusiasm. She smiled behind him.  
  
She will be the Moon that watches the Earth. She will always be there for him and always  
support him. For love, she will wait 'til time comes.  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====  
AN: Can you guess who this girl is??? There might not be any subtle hints but one or two, I don't  
know. If you can't figure it out, you will have to wait until I post the next chapter. I'll mention her  
name then. Chapter six will be out by the end of August...the lastest.  
  
To come: CHAPTER SIX - A NEW DAY HAS COME  
  
Anyway, continue reviewing please!!  
  
=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====X=====


	6. A NEW DAY HAS COME

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
BY XANTHAE

* * *

Disclaimer – NO OWN CCS  
  
AN: Chapter six is here! It took me nearly two weeks to complete this. I spent much of the time on planning what going to happen next. There is way too much fluffy stuff in the story. I have decided to add a little more action, suspense, cliffhangers, etc!  
  
See the end Author's Note for summary of next chapter  
  
For now, on with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX - A NEW DAY HAS COME  
  
It is a beautiful morning with the sun out as well as the chirping birds. Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered opened. It took a while for her eyes to focus and her mind to work...  
  
It has been three days since the day of her 'wedding.' Already so much as happen since then. Syaoran and his cousin, Meilin had gone back to Hong Kong. She hadn't apologized yet. She hadn't seen him since she ran out of the church. She couldn't bring herself to go to the airport to see him off. After running out on him on their wedding day, she was too embarrassed and ashamed of what she did. She was afraid, so very afraid to see him or speak to him. She stayed home while Tomoyo and Eriol see him off.  
  
In fact, she was too ashamed to see anyone. That day was supposed to be a special day. Yet she ruined it for everyone...especially for Syaoran. Everyone must think horrible things about her now. She jinxed her own wedding and fell in love with someone else. How could she break their hearts like this?  
  
Yet, part of her knew it was the right thing to do. In the end, everything will be all right. In the end, everything will be all right...right? Looking into the future, she believed it was for the best. They will never be truly happy when her heart was captured by another.  
  
Everything will be all right...  
  
Sakura shifted in the bed and felt something resting to her side. She turned to her right side and blinked...again.  
  
She gasped and froze...  
  
YUE IS IN HER BED SLEEPING NEXT TO HER!!!!  
  
Then it hit her. She remembered. Yue no longer have Yukito as his false form. Yue no longer has an autonomous false form. In fact, looking at Yue now, he was in his new false form. There was little difference between his false form and his real form. The major difference would be the length of his hair. In his false form, it was shorter...a lot shorter...to his waist... well, it was still long but it no longer drags on the ground! Pure white hair... violet tinted eyes... Sigh...  
  
Anyway, once she found out that he was separated from Yukito, she was happy. However, it meant that Yue has no place to stay and no identity in this form. She had invited him to stay with her at her apartment...  
  
Let's see...  
  
They talked for a long while...  
  
About...  
  
About what they were going to do. Their future together. What did they have together...  
  
What did they have together?  
  
Flashback  
  
He sat across from her staring down at his hands. He still looked shocked. She, sitting right beside him, stared at him. She too was shocked. Yue was completely separated from his false form. Now he was in new false form.  
  
Surprised and dazed at the miracle that happened, she reached out to him. Her hand brush against his cheeks and his expression softened. Her hands moved to his silky white hair and combed through the end which was to his waist. Hands were on his back stroking up toward his neck...  
  
Her body leaned closer to his...  
  
She caught his intoxicating scent of roses, primrose that Yukito grows in his gardens...  
  
Intoxicating and addicting fragrance...  
  
He sighed and turned away from her. It broke her away from her daze. She looks at Yue who had his head down, his hair covering his face. She could tell that he was sad. "Yue?" she questioned with concern in her voice.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "I am free..." he said softly. "Free to love whoever I wish, to live as I like, to do as I please..."  
  
"Yue?" something in his voice that made Sakura feel more concerned.  
  
"Yet...how do I love in this world? How do I live in this world? What can I do in this world? I have never been part of this world...until now," he slowly looks up at her. His eyes reflected sadness and guilt.  
  
Her eyes soften with understanding. She graced him with a warm smile. She places her hand upon her cheeks. She completely understands the sadness within him. "Don't worry, everything will be all right. All we have to do is take it one step at a time," she said with a smile on her face. However, he didn't look so certain. Before he was to speak, she silenced him with a finger upon his lips. "One step at a time together. There is still a lot both of us have to learn."  
  
For a moment, he just stared at her as the words sink into his mind and heart. Then his expression softens with understanding. A smile graced his lips. He leaned over to her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips which she eagerly returned.  
  
After a moment, they broke apart. Still smiling, he replied, "Together."  
  
She returned the smile before letting her body rest against his body. His arms wrapped around her body in a loving embrace. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was bliss.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory. Yes, she had said that they would take one step at a time together.  
  
Together... That brought on the memory of what happened afterwards. Sakura could do nothing smile and zone out.  
  
Flashback  
  
She must have fallen asleep on the couch while in Yue's arms. When she came too she found herself alone with a soft blanket covering her. She looked around and found it empty and quiet. She rose from the couch and caught the scent of food. She peeked into her small kitchen and was surprised. On the table was a strawberry cake, a slice was on a small plate with a spoon beside the plate.  
  
Cake?  
  
When did she bake a cake?  
  
She walked into the kitchen area slowly walking up to the table.  
  
Did...did Yue bake a cake?  
  
He is the only one here beside her here...  
  
She didn't remember baking a cake today...  
  
It must've been Yue...  
  
She took the spoon and scope a small portion up.  
  
Yue bake the cake for her!  
  
She ate the portion and smiled. It was delicious!  
  
"You like it? It has been a while since I made anything," a voice behind her made her turn around.  
  
Yue was leaning against the doorway with a warm smile on his lips. He was wearing white shirt un-tucked and black pants. His hair was free and framed his face handsomely.  
  
"I...I didn't know you can bake," Sakura stumbled with her words with the sight of him.  
  
He graced her with a smile. However, there was a hint of sadness in his smiling eyes. "It has been a while since I cooked for someone. I thought it was something I could repay you with," he said.  
  
Sakura smiled. She knew what that sadness was. Yet she noted that the sadness did not linger in his eyes than it used to. He used to cook for Clow Reed. Clow was the only person Yue could be with. "Would you like a piece of cake?" she asked scooping another portion with a strawberry.  
  
Yue stiffened and his eyes went wide. He stepped back. "No, thank you," he said quickly shaking his head.  
  
Sakura was surprised. "You really never eaten anything before have you?" she asked. Surprise turned to sadness.  
  
Yue looked down confirming what she had thought. However determination was in her. With a sly grin she took a strawberry from the cake and popped it into her mouth. Before he could react, she jumped on him with a kiss.  
  
Yue's eyes went wide. A piece of strawberry went into his mouth. She pulled away and watched him with anxious eyes. His eyes were still wide with surprise but it was mixed with awe. "So how did it taste?" she asked eagerly waiting for his reaction.  
  
There was a long pause. His eyes soften a bit and a smile graced his lips. Sakura knew. Taking another strawberry, she held it against his mouth. He didn't hesitate to take a bite of it.  
  
It was a fairly large cake. By the time they finished, nearly half was gone.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sakura snuggle closer to Yue and smiled. He just shifts slightly but remained a sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. A lock of hair falls upon his face. Sakura gently brushed it away, brushing her hand against his cheeks.  
  
His eyes fluttered open; it took a while for his eyes to focus upon her. A smile graced his serene face. "Morning," he whispered closing his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," she said beaming with happiness.  
  
"I'll make breakfast," he said slowly rising from her side. Once he rose and sat up on the bed he turned to her. "I guess I have hurry, otherwise you will be late for work."  
  
Sakura turned her head and looked at her alarm clock. It was nearly eight in the morning. Work starts at nine-thirty...  
  
"Hoooeee!" She jumped up and rushed into the bathroom to take her shower. Yue just smiled and rose from the bed. Stretching a bit before leaving the room to prepare breakfast.  
  
In the shower, Sakura smiled as she looked out the window. A new day has come...  
  
A bright new day...  
  
Moment later...  
  
"Hooooooooooeeeeeeeeeee! I'm late!"

* * *

AN: The chapter is done! Hurray for me! I am so happy it is done!

* * *

Next Chapter: CHAPTER SEVEN – PREMONITIONS Summary: Series of visions that call forth for the entire gang to Tomoeda.  
  
Til next time! Ja! 


	7. PREMONITIONS

LOVE OF THE MOON  
  
BY XANTHAE

* * *

DISCLAIMER - No own CCS or its characters.  
  
AN: Chapter seven is here! Sorry for taking so long. I have been busy with school and work.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN - PREMONITIONS  
  
She dreamt that night. A dream unlike any other she had dreamt before. In her sleep her eyes  
were with tears. In her sleep, she whimpers like a beaten dog. She dreamt uneasily and afraid...  
  
---Dream---  
  
A dark night. A new moon. Light only from man-made lights and twinkling of faint distant stars.  
  
On a ground of emerald grass and darken haunting trees...  
  
On her knees and hands on the ground, she was crying as if she had lost everything so dear to  
her. Tears were endless, streaming down her cheeks. Soaked in by her tattered clothing. She  
was alone crying. There was no one to comfort her. No one to answer her cries of her broken  
heart.  
  
She continued to cry. Her body was trembling. No one was coming to comfort her. The only  
approach was the slow flow of liquid heading her way. By the faint distant light, the liquid was  
crimson red. It flowed to her hands. Dirt covered gloves soaked the crimson liquid. She did not  
heed. She did not move her hand. Her hands only grip the soft dirt in a tight fist. She did not  
have to look to see what it was.  
  
Tracing the flow of blood. A now dull golden orange fur body laid motionless on the ground. Its  
eyes closed. It will not open to see who is crying. Body of a lion battered, bruised and scarred.  
Fur soaked with red crimson. Wings tattered and broken. Feathers a-skewed and soaked with  
the same red crimson liquid. Motionless...  
  
A rustle of wind...  
  
The sob of her cries...  
  
Motionless...  
  
---Break---  
  
Sakura shifted uneasily. Her body soaked with her sweat. Eyes filled with tears. "Kero," she  
whispered in a whimper. Her hand clutched her blanket tighter.  
  
---Dream---  
  
Beside the body of the motionless winged lion was another body. A body of human shape.  
Clothing tattered. Hair a-skewed and strands all around the body. Body broken and scarred.  
Wings once pure white now drenched in liquid crimson and broken. Feathers laid scattered and  
skewed, some covered with crimson.  
  
Motionless the body laid. Motionless to her crying of her heart.  
  
---Break---  
  
Her body curled in a fetal position. Her hands went searching and found him beside her. Her  
arms wrapped around his arm. Desperate, she clung to him. She snuggle against him. "Yue," she  
cried softly as tears flowed like streams down her cheeks.  
  
---Dream---  
  
Broken and motionless. They were dead. They were creation of magic and yet they can bleed,  
crimson blood. Their life now gone. Their body shimmer with light that startled her out of her  
crying. She slowly raised her head fearing the worst.  
  
Before her eyes, their body glowed with faint light, one faint golden orange and the other silver  
blue. Their shimmering body becoming transparent with the lose of their flesh. Then in an  
instance, in a swirl of magic, their spirit form was no more. In that instance they were gone, their  
existence ceased.  
  
Before her eyes they were gone. Gone forever without leaving anything behind but their crimson  
blood on the ground. Her eyes swelled with more tears. Her head was shaking with denial. They  
can't be gone. They can't leave her. HE can't leave her! HE can't!  
  
Yet HE was gone in a swirl of magic. Gone forever. Forever gone.  
  
Everything crashed. Her body slump down to the ground. She cried harder. She cried with her  
heart and soul. She was broken. Her heart and soul broken with the lose of HIM.  
  
Then a shadow over her. She did not move. "Die!"  
  
There was nothing but a swish before darkness consumed her.  
  
---Break---  
  
Sakura woke up with a sweat and panting hard. Tears were in her eyes flowing down her  
cheeks. The dream, she knew was no ordinary dream. It was a premonition to what is going to  
happen. She was very afraid. Will she lose him? Just when they are finally together and happy;  
will he be taken away from her? She wept.  
  
---  
  
Sakura was not her usual happy self when she came down for breakfast. She had woken up  
earlier. Her dream still haunted her and frightened her severely. Panicking, she wanted to wake  
up Yue but immediately decided against it. She knew that he was very protective of her. He  
would do anything to protect her, even giving up his life. She didn't want to worry him. She  
didn't want tense and searching for battles. No, she didn't want to let him go yet.  
  
She decided to leave him to sleep. Instead, she quietly slid out of the bed and went into the  
shower. By the time she came out, Yue wasn't sleeping or in the bedroom. She sighed with relief  
but somehow felt tense.  
  
Walking out of her room to the dinning room, she found her breakfast ready on the table. Yue  
sat at the table with his hand wrapped around his mug of steaming tea. Yue was looking down at  
the dark liquid, more like staring at it. Something was wrong.  
  
"Yue?" she slowly walked up to him. His head jerked up with surprise. He quickly turned to her  
and that was when she saw it. In his eyes...there was something in those eyes that reminded her  
of her dream. He dreamt too. "What did you see?" she asked as she sat beside him.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment. His hand griped the cup tighter. His breathing was slow.  
Sakura felt afraid, very afraid to hear what he saw in his dream. So very scared. She reached  
out to him, holding on to his arms as she waited. Her heart racing and her mind flashing back to  
the dream. She didn't want to hear it.  
  
"I had a dream..." he began. He could feel her grip her arm tighter. She knew what is to come.  
He knew she dreamt as well. Feeling her fears, he knew her dream was not a happy one.  
  
"What did you see in the dream?" her voice hinted fear.  
  
He opened his eyes. Though his cup of tea was right in front of him, he didn't see the dark liquid  
but a flash of his dream. "A new moon... A demon with black wings...wings of steel..."  
  
---Flash---  
  
The moon was a new moon. A time when he was at his weakest.  
  
Black wings, feathers of steel. They gleam in the dim light of the night. Body was built like his  
own. However, the demon had nails sharp as a sword already covered with blood. Eyes like a  
wolf's eyes gleaming sinisterly at him.  
  
He took off into the skies flapping his white wings with great force to escape. He flew into the  
dark night racing through the darkened streets that was deserted of all life. Through the woods  
and over the streams. Past the bushes and over the houses, he raced. Every step of the way the  
demon kept up.  
  
Then through the steel tower, weaving through the steel beams. A mistake. Demon kept up.  
Following behind, it suddenly weaved a different path from his own. That path crossed his.  
  
With a force of great, he was slammed against the steel beam. Pain. Talons ripe through his  
wings displacing and scattering the white feathers. More pain. Whatever feathers remained were  
stained with red.  
  
His arms grabbed onto the demon's arm trying to hold them back. Demon was stronger and  
thirsty for blood. His strength was weak. His mistress, as powerful as she was, she needed the  
strength to fight her enemy. A new moon, a mistress needing her strength, he had nothing to  
bring up his strength to fight back.  
  
The demon suddenly stop his struggle. Wings spread open, feathers gleaming like steel, the  
demon pushed itself away releasing the weakened moon guardian. As he began to fall, the  
demon flapped its wings. Feathers flew out. His eyes widen. Feathers of steel was sharp as a  
knife. Wings riped, a new moon, mistress fighting, gravity... There was nothing but to close eyes.  
  
Then came the piercing pain.  
  
---End Flash---  
  
Sakura was afraid. He could sense her emotions after he had told her his dream. She feared  
death. She feared losing him. Yet to him, it was a dream. A dream of the future that has yet to  
come. He turned to her, "Sakura..."  
  
"I'm scared. What if it comes true? Am I going to lose you and Kero?" she asked voice so  
desperate and terrified.  
  
"No. It is not going to happen. Clow told me that visions do not always come true as it is seen.  
See it as a warning," he said as softly and soothing as he could.  
  
She was silent for a moment before she nodded. Yet she clung to him tighter. He rose from his  
seat and turned to her. He towered over by a few inches. Cupping her face in his pale hands,  
they stared at each other. She stared so intently at his eyes. There was fear in those eyes still.  
There was only one thing to get her mind off of the dream.  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes slowly closed as he press his lips  
more firmly to hers. Her body melted against his. Her eyes closed. For her he could sense her  
fears fading away as well as his own. They were in their own world.  
  
---  
  
Kero stayed in an apartment next to Sakura. Every since that day after Yue was separated from  
his false form, Yukito, Kero could no longer stay in his false form. He had bore witness to the  
separate of the moon guardian and his false form. He was there are the 'wedding' as the 'ring  
bearer', a stuff animal with the wedding bands on each arm. He sat on the cushion held by a  
human ring bearer. He watched the 'wedding' proceed then came Sakura running away. Then  
came the bright light in which Yue flew out of his false form. Kero was amazed.  
  
The human ring bearer, a child about five got scared and dropped Kero and the cushion. Kero  
took the opportunity to fly away. However, he did not get far. During his flight, he experienced a  
strange sensation through out his tiny body. The next thing he knew he was blacked out.  
  
When he woke up, he was in a hospital. His eyes open to see a nurse talking to him. So  
shocked he jerked up only to discover himself in a bed as a human! He was human! Surprised,  
he jumped off the bed and into the bathroom. In the mirror, he could see himself. Hair was a  
golden orange color. Hair was long but not long as Yue as a guardian. It was about waist length;  
he had locks of hair at either side of his head that was shorter, to his chin that cupped his face.  
His eyes were a golden brown color. He had a handsome face...no...beautiful. Looking down at  
his body, he was slender, like Yue.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw. He closed his eyes trying to revert to his same form but  
nothing happened. He could no longer return to his small false form. Not wanting to surprise the  
nurse any further, he checked himself out. Once out he went into an alleyway and tried to  
transform into his true form. It worked. He realized that his human form was his false form now.  
  
Once that was settled, he went to Sakura. However, seeing that the apartment to Sakura was  
empty he decided to take that. He magically made himself a part of residence of the building.  
People would know him. No one will question who he is. They know him as a friend of Sakura  
who live alone and works somewhere.  
  
Sakura had a shock of her life when she found out. She was happy for him as well as for Yue  
who was now free to be with the mistress at all times. He noticed things between Yue and  
Sakura. He was happy for them. Yet it made him a bit envious.  
  
Kero sighed as he shook of his daydream. He was sitting at his small dinning table staring out of  
the window while holding a cup of tea in his hands. While staring out he had a strange feeling of  
something coming. He never had any experience with predicting the future as in with visions. He  
never develop that skill like Yue did. However he did have strange feeling of something coming  
whenever something major was going to happen. Today when he woke up, he felt it. The  
warmth of the sun was different as if the sun was trying to tell him something.  
  
Turning to his tea, he knew that something major was coming. Something within him told him  
that Yue's separation and his new false form wasn't just a miracle. It was the working of destiny.  
A battle was coming and he knew what he needed to do.  
  
Rising from his chair and leaving his tea. He went and grab his phone. It was time to bring  
everyone together to fight this one. The three couldn't fight this battle alone. So Kero set his  
slender fingers to dial the numbers. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

AN: Sakura has one scary dream. It is just a dream. None of it happened yet. Like what I did  
with Kero? No one is going to left out. Everyone is coming back. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed  
it. Chapter 8 is coming soon. R & R please.  
  
NEXT - CHAPTER EIGHT - ASCENDING DARKNESS  
SUMMARY - The enemy is here. Who is the enemy? Yue can't fight, why?  
  
See you later!! Don't forget to leave a review please. 


End file.
